Residential construction in the U.S. is continuing at a record pace, with over one million new homes built in the U.S. in 2003. This robust growth in new housing is expected to continue beyond 2004.
With the growth of the home building industry, comes growth in segments of the industry, such as upscale homes. These homes typically have central heating and air conditioning systems, and in many of these homes, a central vacuum system. These homes also include numerous upgrades, such as whirlpools, saunas, steam rooms, professional kitchens, and the like. Additional systems are constantly being sought to increase the homeowner's comfort and enjoyment of their residential unit.